dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Caitlin Snow (Earth-2)
Caitlin Snow, also known as Killer Frost, was a meta-human from Earth Two. She is also the widow of the late Ronnie Raymond. Biography Early Life Caitlin Snow was affected by the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator, giving her cryokinetic abilities. Since then, Caitlin cut off all ties to her past life and began calling herself "Killer Frost". ''The Flash: Escape from Earth-2 After Reverb learned that his doppelgänger had arrived on Earth Two, Killer Frost and Ronnie searched for them. The two went to Jitterbugs and asked everyone which one of them were in the wrong universe. When Barry called her Caitlin, Killer Frost told him she no longer went by that name. Killer Frost then fired icicles toward Barry, who used a table as a shield. After Ronnie critically injures Joe West, Killer Frost and Ronnie were brought outside while Iris was distracted. After failing to kill Barry, Killer Frost told her husband to do the job. The Flash used a helmet from a statue of Jay Garrick to redirect fire hurled by Ronnie toward Killer Frost. She was then taken away by Ronnie. Later, Killer Frost and Ronnie were approached by Iris West, Floyd Lawton and Cisco Ramon, though she and Ronnie made the three stand their weapons down. When Reverb tried to get Vibe to join him, the Flash intervened. The Flash was eventually overpowered by both Reverb and Ronnie but Killer Frost warned them that Zoom told them to make sure the Flash was left unharmed. Zoom arrived and killed Ronnie and Reverb, much to Killer Frost's dismay. She was approached by Zoom but was told the latter was happy one of them knew their place. After Zoom sped off, Killer Frost ran toward her husband's body but soon ran away. After the death of Ronnie, Killer Frost ran away to a forest to mourn. Shortly after, she had an encounter with Barry Allen, Iris West, Cisco Ramon and Harrison Wells, all wanting to know where Zoom's lair was. Cisco argued that she should fight against Zoom for killing Ronnie, however she retaliated in hopes of being freed from Zoom. However, she eventually agreed to show them where his lair was. After getting there and freeing Jesse and Barry, Zoom showed up and thanked Killer Frost for bringing them, with Killer Frost admitting her double-crossing. When Zoom was about to kill Jesse, however, Killer Frost blasted Zoom with ice and urged them to leave, unable to hold him off for very long. She admits that Cisco was right, Zoom killed Ronnie, before they left, leaving her behind. It is unknown if Zoom either killed her or took her prisoner Powers and Abilities *Unique Physiology **Cryokinesis Relationships *Zoom - Former boss. *Ronnie Raymond/Deathstorm - Husband; deceased. *The Flash - Enemy turned ally. Appearances/Actresses *The Flash (1 film) **The Flash: Escape from Earth-2'' - Danielle Panabaker Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *In the comics, Caitlin Snow was the third incarnation of the Killer Frost persona. This character is a S.T.A.R. Labs scientist in the field of thermodynamics, working in the Arctic. *The Arrowverse version of Killer Frost, although identified as Caitlin Snow, also shares the Crystal Frost version's affection towards a member of the Firestorm/Deathstorm entity, in this case Ronnie Raymond. Gallery To be added See Also * Killer Frost Category:The Flash: Escape from Earth-2 Characters Category:Villains Category:Superhumans Category:Alternate Counterpart Category:Wives Category:Allies Category:Arrowverse Metahumans Category:Arrowverse Characters Category:Arrowverse Deceased